Pittsburgh Cable News Channel
The Pittsburgh Cable News Channel (PCNC) is a 24-hour local news cable channel serving the Pittsburgh area with re-telecasts of WPXI newscasts. Owned by COX Enterprises, the station is aired on Comcast (as well as the now defunct Adelphia cable systems, which were taken over by Comcast) in Western Pennsylvania. History PCNC, on January 1 1994, signed on as the 1st & only, 24-hour cable NewsChannel for Pittsburgh. PCNC was created in a partnership between WPXI-TV (Ch. 11) & the region's largest cable company @ the time, TCI. Now, that partnership exists between WPXI & Comcast. PCNC made Pittsburgh history with the 1st 10 PM newscast, anchored by WPXI's David Johnson. The 10 O'clock News aired from 1994-January 29 2006, when WPXI & WPGH-TV|WPGH FOX 53 entered into a newshare agreement, which allows WPXI to produce a 10 PM newscast for WPGH. WPGH had aired it's own newscast from January 28, 1997-January 30, 2006. PCNC now airs a 7 PM newscast in place of it's 10 PM show. The station also aired a viewer call-in show titled 'TalkBack' which allowed Ch. 11 News viewers to call in & talk about the day's news & events. The show was hosted by Johnson, but was discontinued in the early part of the 21st Century. Another original program on PCNC is 'NightTalk', then hosted by John McIntire, which interviews local & national newsmakers & celebrities. The show also had many funny segments. A regular guest to 'NightTalk' was former Allegheny County Coroner Cyril Wecht. Currently, 'NightTalk' airs @ 8 PM & is hosted by longtime radio broadcaster Mike Pintek after Ann Devlin resigned in January 2007. PCNC also entered the local daytime talk show programming, giving local radio talkshow host Lynn Cullen her own show weekdays @ 10 AM. The show was titled 'Cullen on Cable' & it aired in the late 1990s. Cullen returned to PCNC on August 15 2005, with a similar but different program. Her current program on PCNC is titled the 'Lynn Cullen Show' & is a condensed version of her weekday radio show which airs on WPTT 1360 AM. The show repeats weekdays @ 6 PM. When Cullen left her original show @ PCNC, it was replaced by Fred Honsberger, another local radio talk show host. His show is titled 'Honsberger Live' & it airs @ 10 AM. The show repeats @ 5 PM & on weekends. PCNC has also aired other various cooking, health & law related programs throughout the years. Other programs include 'Our Region's Business,' 'Fedko Fone Zone,' among others. In addition to these programs, PCNC re-airs the latest newscast from WPXI. The channel also replays some WPXI programming, including the annual Celebrate the Season parade, Ch. 11 Holiday Sing-Along, 'Talkin' Pittsburgh' & 'Impact' among others. In March 2006, PCNC & Comcast teamed up to replay the Western Pennsylvania high school basketball championships. Comcast viewers are able to see "It's Your Call with Lynn Doyle," which is actually produced by Comcast's CN8 network, weeknights @ 9 PM. PCNC viewers without Comcast see a repeated WPXI newscast @ 9 PM Current Programming *NightTalk *Honsberger Live *The Fedko Fone Zone *Aesthetic Medicine *Our Region's Business *Let's Talk Health *Do It Yourself Pittsburgh Calling PCNC During 'Honsberger Live' & the 'Fedko Fone Zone', viewers are encouraged to call in & be part of the show. The phone number is 412-333-PCNC. External links *PCNC's Website